Reba's Heart alternate ending
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: What if Reba went into a coma instead of being up and about when we see her again?


Reba was trying to stop Van and Cheyenne from fightinig at the wedding, but she was having no luck. Brock and Barbra Jean were standing at the end of the aisle and Barbra Jean was excited about renewing her vows to Brock, but Brock on the otherhand was in sheer terror, because he would be paying half for him getting his vows renewed. 

Reba came walking up the aisle lookinh like she was about to pass out. Reba turned around to face the crowd and said "The kids are having a little misunderstanding." I'm sure the'll b..." Reba started to feel dizzy and she tried to continue, but she said "I'm gonna sit down for a minute okay?" Reba dropped in Brock's arms and Barbra Jean said her name and Reba looked around and asked "Who let the doves out?" and passed out.

"Call the ambulance!" Brock screamed over the crowd's worried shouts. In minutes the ambulance arrived and Brock jumped in as they rolled Reba in. They set her up to an oxygen tank and tried to revive her. "What happened?" the paramedic asked. "She just passed out right there!" Brock said grabbing Reba's hand.

When they got her to the hospital, Barbra Jean was huffing and puffing as she leaned over. "Barbra Jean?" "What did you do?" Brock asked. "I.. ran... behind... the... ambulance." she wheezed. Brock looked up at the sky looking for an answer. "Mr. Hart, she isn't waking up." the paramedic said as he rolled Reba in the doors. "Oh no!" Brock shouted as he followed them inside.

Van and Cheyenne started to argue as soon as they walked in the door. "No your an idiot."Van said and Cheyenne shot back by calling him "Urban cowfreak!" "Okay, that's enough!" Brock shouted. "Look what you two have caused." Brock said pointing at Reba, who was hooked up to a breathing macine and was hardly moving. "Oh my g..." Cheyenne started to say, but Van pulled her to his chest.

"They think she's in a coma." Brock whispered. "No!" "Not my fav Redhead!" Van said now cuddling up to Brock. "GET OFF ME! Brock yelled. Van jumped to the side when he heard him yell. Van went to see Reba first.

"Hey Mrs. H." Van said. "I thought your dress looked very pretty." Van said taking her hand. "Do you remember when I went into the wrong room and almost had a night with you?" Van said laughing. "Mrs.H, please wake up,we need you badly." Van got up and kissed the top of her forehead and Cheyenne came in after he left.

"Hey mom." Cheyenne said. "Van and I really messed up this time." Cheyenne said. "When you wake up, me and Van are gonna renew our vows the right way." Cheyenne started to cry as she got up. Brock was the last one to come in.

"Reba, I hope you can hear what I have to say." Brock took Reba's hands in his own and he proved even the toughest men cry. "Reba, I just want you to know, you are still my only love." "I really messed up bigtime, most definatley when I left you for Barbra Jean." Brock got up and whispered "Just like Sleeping Beauty."

Brock leaned down and kissed Reba and when he stood up straight Reba's eyes fluttered open. Reba faced Brock and said "My prince has come." Brock hugged Reba and he began to cry again. "Oh!" "I so glad your ok." Brock said Reba and Brock broke apart and got ot look into each others blue eyes.(lilmissreba, I got it right this time!) Brock touched the side of Reba's face moving a strand of hair and kissed her again.

The next thing they new Barbra Jean, Cheyenne, and Van were standing outside the door looking through the window. "It's about time!" Barbra Jean shouted. Van and Cheyenne put their hands over her mouth, but it didn't phaise the two.

The next day Reba was aloud to go home and when she got to the door, Van lifted her off her feet and carried her in. "AHH!" Reba yelled. "If you drop me, I'll kill you!" Reba said. "Drop you?" "OK." Van dropped Reba on the couch and she screamed thinking she was going to hit the floor. "You worry to much... mom" Van said. Reba picked up the magazine and flung it at him, as Van rushed out the door.


End file.
